Rick vs. Kine vs. Coo
Description Kirby vs. Kirby vs. Kirby! Which of Kirby's Animal Friends from Kirby's Dream Land 2 will win when they fight? Rick the Hamster, Kine the Ocean Sunfish, or Coo the Owl? Intro (Cue DEATH BATTLE! Theme - Invader) Wiz: "Animal Friends are animals that help out Kirby on his journeys sometimes." Boomstick: "So how about we make the 3 introduced first in Kirby's Dream Land 2 fight to the death? The first of which is Rick, the Hamster!" Wiz: "Then we have Kine, the Ocean Sunfish." Boomstick: "And Coo, the Owl! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!" Wiz: "And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Rick (Cue Rick the Hamster - Kirby's Dream Land 2) Wiz: "Rick is a hamster and is the Animal Friend out of the 3 we'll be discussing today that's best on land." Boomstick: "His name is even based on a Japanese word for land!" Wiz: "However, Rick isn't an ordinary hamster. In fact, he can use certain abilities to gain special powers!" Boomstick: "One example is Fire, or 'Burning'. When he uses this ability, he gains the ability to BREATHE FIRE at enemies!" Wiz: "And yes, while most of these are exclusive to when he merges powers with Kirby, we'll let him, and the other Animal Friends, use all these powers without Kirby. Up next is Needle power, which makes Rick's back hair, or fur, I guess, stick out sharply, protecting him from the back." Boomstick: "When Rick combines with the Spark power, he shoots an electric laser from his mouth! He also can't really use the Cutter power, though, since he needs to THROW KIRBY LIKE A BOOMERANG." Wiz: "Ice allows Rick to create a Blizzard, and Parasol lets Rick block attacks from above by putting a parasol on his nose." Boomstick: "...Those two are boring." Wiz: "Boomstick, how boring powers are doesn't matter, we just need to cover everythi--" Boomstick: "It matters to me. ANYWAY, here's something a bit less boring! Stone power lets Rick turn into--you guessed it--a STONE! As a stone, Rick can roll around, being a round stone, and is COMPLETELY INVINCIBLE!" Wiz: "Cleaning lets Rick use a Duster to attack." Boomstick: "How in the WORLD is a DUSTER a threatening attack? Either way, Rick can also.... stomp on things. And hide in a bag." Wiz: "So, that's Rick. Let's see how well he does against the other 2 opponents!" Kine (Cue Kine the Fish - Kirby's Dream Land 2) Wiz: "Kine is a Fish, specifically an Ocean Sunfish, and as such, isn't the best on land, but an expert in the sea and therefore has a name based off of the Japanese word for sea." Boomstick: "I'm starting to see a theme here... Anyway, Burning gives Kine the ability to Shoot fireballs from his mouth, which are strong enough to break Star Blocks!" Wiz: "Needle allows Kine to cover himself in spikes with Ok range." Boomstick: "Spark somehow creates a LIGHTBULB INSIDE OF KINE. AND THEN IT EXPLODES!" Wiz: "Kine can also use the Cutter ability, which creates a small crescent wave that goes forward a bit and then disappears." Boomstick: "With Ice, Kine surrounds himself with a blizzard, and if it lasts too long for him to handle, he freezes!" Wiz: "Parasol lets him use a Parasol as a Shield, and Cleaning gives him a Plunger to grab and throw enemies." Boomstick: "That's all--oh wait! I forgot Kine can use Splash!" Wiz: "Ah, yes, the Fish Flop! That's an Okay attack for Kine to use when stuck on land! But, that's it for Kine!" Coo (Cue Coo the Owl - Kirby's Dream Land 2) Wiz: "Coo is an Owl, and as such, is the best of the 3 in the air. Like with Rick and Land, as well as Kine and sea, Coo's name is derived from a Japanese word for air." Boomstick: "You mean to tell me, that COO isn't named after the sound Birds make?!" Wiz: "It may be that too. Anyway, Coo, like the others can use special abilities." Boomstick: "Coo can use Burning to IGNITE ON FIRE AND CHARGE AT ENEMIES." Wiz: "Like with Rick's Cutter, Coo can't use Needle...or Spark...or Ice...or Stone...or even Cleaning... because he needs to either use Kirby or have Kirby use him to use those moves." Boomstick: "Wow, Coo sure has a LOT fewer abilities than Rick and Kine. Well, Coo can use Cutter, by throwing 3 boomerang...feather...things, and Parasol lets him spin around with a parasol like a TORNADO!" Wiz: "Well then, overall, Coo doesn't have many abilities, but he might still be able to come through over the other Animal Friends." DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Title Theme - Kirby's Dream Land 2) One peaceful day somewhere in Dream Land, Rick, Kine, and Coo were helping Kirby get across the Land, Sea, and Sky respectively in a level. After Kirby beat the level, Rick walked up to Kine and Coo and simply told them that he was the best of the 3 at helping Kirby, for unknown reasons. The other 2 disagreed and thought they were the best. Meanwhile, Kirby just stares at them having no idea what's going on. To settle the argument, Rick and Coo got ready to fight, with Coo flying into the air. However, Kine just splashed around until he got into a nearby body of water, and then got ready to fight. By the time Kirby realized what was going on, and he tried to stop it, it was too late. It had begun. FIGHT! (Cue Dark Matter (Dream Land 2 Remix) - Kirby: Star Allies) Rick charged at Coo, and jumped up, trying to use Burning to breathe fire on Coo. However, the owl dodged the attack and countered with his Parasol attack. While Rick and Coo were fighting, Kine swam underwater and used Spark to shine a light, trying to get the other two to come underwater. It didn't work, and Kine's light bulb exploded. Rick turned into a Stone and slammed into Coo, causing him to fall into the water. Kine took this chance and grabbed the owl with a plunger. Coo was starting to drown, but broke free, launching Kine backward across the water, and flew out. Kine survived Coo's attack and leaped out of the water while shooting a fireball, which hit Rick. Rick, in retaliation, shot an electric beam from his mouth, (literally) shocking Kine. The Ocean Sunfish fell into the water but jumped onto the ground. When Coo flew towards the seemingly helpless fish, Kine used the Fish Flop! Coo was sent flying back and crashed to the ground as Kine returned to the water. As the owl got up, he charged at Rick, but the hamster turned around and used Needle, causing his sharp back hairs to hurt Coo. Rick then jumped over Coo and right into the water. Rick, holding his breath, swam straight down to Kine, and stomped on him, knocking the fish to the bottom of the body of water. Kine got up and swam at Rick, before using Cutter, sending a crescent wave at Rick. The hamster avoided it by hiding in a bag. He came out and swam out of the water, jumped up into the sky, and shot an electric laser, electrocuting Kine in the water. Kine tried to survive, but Rick kept going until Kine could not survive any longer, and the fish's lifeless body fell to the bottom of the water. K.O! Rick jumped back onto the ground and turned to Coo. The two leaped at each other, ready to fight. Coo ignited on fire and charged down at Rick. The hamster countered this by putting a parasol on his nose, blocking the attack, but knocking the Parasol away. Rick turned into a Stone to block the feathers from Cutter that were coming after him. He rolled at Coo, and the owl couldn't dodge in time. Coo was sent flying back, colliding with a hill. The Owl got up and grabbed his parasol, as well as Rick's (remember when Rick's parasol was knocked back?), and began spinning like a tornado with the parasols. It became a high-speed chase, with Rick running as fast as he could, and Coo following close behind with his Parasol Tornado of Destruction. Rick suddenly stopped, and his back hairs stuck out, causing Coo to get stuck, and the tornado stopped. Rick spun around and tossed Coo off. Coo was sent flying into the sky, but flew back down, throwing several Cutter feathers at Rick. Rick got hit by each one, injuring him quite a bit. However, Rick individually picked each one out and threw them back at Coo! Coo quickly dodged each one, and then ignited and slammed down... on the ground? Rick had simply run out of the way. The stunned owl was on the ground, barely able to move at all. Rick looked at the owl and used his duster to knock Coo back. The owl got back up and used the Parasols again. Rick turned into a stone and rolled forward. The two collided. Coo spun as Rick's stone form rolled. The two kept clashing in attacks, seemingly even. Then, Rick came out on top. Coo was sent flying, and Rick turned back to normal and jumped up. He stomped on Coo, causing the bird to slam into the ground. Coo tried to get up, but Rick used Burning to burn Coo to death with fire. K.O! Results Boomstick: "Woah! That was... surprisingly awesome for a bunch of animals!" Wiz: "First up, why Kine lost. Kine was mostly good in water and wasn't too great on land. He was the weakest outside of water, and if the other two weren't dumb enough to go in the water, there was really nothing he could do." Boomstick: "What about Rick vs. Coo?" Wiz: "This was a bit closer. Rick had more abilities usable without Kirby, but Coo had an aerial advantage. However, Rick's parasol could block attacks from above, countering Coo." Boomstick: "In the end, Rick was able to win, even if it wasn't a stomp in his favor. You know, because one of the final attacks in the battle was Rick's Stomp?" Wiz: "...The winner is Rick the Hamster..." Polls Who were you rooting for? Rick Kine Coo Do you agree? Yes No Idk Would you want to see a Nago vs. ChuChu vs. Pitch in the future? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TheDarkLatios Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Support Character Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018